Birdhouses
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Mitchie makes Jason a birdhouse. JASONxMITCHIE fluff, but mostly SHANExMITCHIE. Read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mitchie walked into her workshop class for the first day of school, expecting to hear the rules of the tools, and nothing more, but saw various pieces of wood spread across tables with all sorts of dangerous looking tools.

She looked up at the blackboard, and saw a diagram on a birdhouse. _So we're making birdhouses? Awesome,_ she thought.

The instructor began to speak. "My name is Mr. Martin. I will be your workshop teacher. I will hand out a packet to each of you with specific rules for each of the tools. Any time you use a tool, remember to check in there."

All the students nodded, only half paying attention. "Today, we will beginning with making birdhouses. They are easy, and should only take one class period. If any of you are not done, you will come back after school and finish. Am I understood?"

The class groaned as they set to work. Mitchie began cutting pieces of wood, nailing them together, and checking the rulebook every so often.

She drilled one last hole for the birds to be able to poke their heads into. "Done. Good," she said to herself, but she remembered one last thing.

"Mr. Martin, do you have any paints?" she asked her teacher with a hopeful grin.

"Yes, of course. Part of workshop is being able to decorate your creations. Here." He handed Mitchie a few colors of paint that he pulled out of a cupboard.

She colored the birdhouse red and blue, and made one last touch.

_To Jason,_ She wrote at the top.

Mitchie stuffed the birdhouse into a brown box, and wrote a letter that she could send with it.

_Shane-- I really miss you. We've got to get together sometime._

_Here is a little something that I thought Jason might appreciate., please give it to him. I made it in workshop, and I got an A, so I really hope he likes it!_

_Forever yours,_

_Mitchie_

Mitchie brought the box into the UPS store and asked to ship it. When she left the building, she had a strange feeling of happiness in her. She never realized that being nice to someone like that made her want Shane even more, since he was so kind to her.

**Author's Note!!**

**So, what do you think? It's gonna be a twoshot, so stay tuned! :D**

**I will only be inclined the write the second chapter if I get readers and reviews saying I should!**

**I love you all,**

**Roxi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shane went outside to check the mail at his apartment, and saw a package there, but it was addressed to Jason. This confused him. Anyone that actually knew his address knew that Jason, Nate, and him weren't room-mates anymore. They tried it, but they hated having to share costs and divide up all the food.

He drove over to Jason's house in his black mustang, and knocked on the door. The house was so large, it took a few minutes of knocking for someone to hear him and answer the door.

"Hey, Rosaline," Shane said to Jason's housekeeper. "Great hair, did you get it cut?"

"Yes," the housekeeper said with a grin. She had never known Shane to be so observant... or kind.

"Can you tell Jason I have something for him? I'll wait in the sitting room," Shane said, growing more and more anxious about what might be in the box. _Why would my girlfriend send Jason something?_ And what he wanted to know more was why it was sent to _his_ house instead of Jason's. _Well I guess she just lost his address_, he finally concluded.

Jason walked into the room in a T-shirt and sweatpants with a towel around. _Hm, must have caught him getting out of the shower._

"So, Rosaline said you have something for me. What is it?" Jason scrunched up his hair in the towel and then got a bright look on his face. "Is it that birdhouse you promised to make me?" He suddenly looked really excited.

"I really have no idea. I got this at my house from Mitchie, but it is addressed to you. I guess she forgot your address or something," Shane said, handing the box over to a still excited Jason.

He cut the tape on the box open, and pulled out the birdhouse. "It _is_ a birdhouse!" Jason shouted happily and held it tightly next to his heart.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming," Shane said bluntly. "What's that envelope in the box?"

Jason put the birdhouse down on his leather sofa, and picked up the envelope. "It says your name on it." He tossed it over to his best friend who quickly tore apart the envelope. He read over it and smiled.

"I love her so much," the lead singer of Connect Three said. "I swear, I'm gonna marry her someday. No matter what it takes. I'm gonna marry her."

A tear slid down Jason's pinkish cheeks, and he said, "Aww, that's so touching. I hope you're right about marrying her one day."

**A/N:**

**So, how'd you like it? I usually don't make chapters so short, but I am really out of practice. :( So, that was a twoshot, but if you guys really want, then I guess i will make it a full length story... But I will only do that if I get like 15 reviews saying I should continue...**

**So, ok... Tell me what you think of it!**

**--Roxi--**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be rich, and out shopping, not sitting here and attempting to write something that some people may call 'almost adequate'Chapter Three

Mitchie was sitting on the couch in her living room eating popcorn and watching a music video of one of Connect Three's songs. She hadn't intentionally found the video on TV, but as she remembered, they are everywhere, including in commercial breaks from movies.

She grinned as he danced around wildly playing one of the songs he wrote for her at Camp Rock. Right as she thought the song was over, Margaret jumped onto the screen and began singing the harmony of what Shane was singing. Margaret had gotten fairly popular after doing the one recording with Connect Three, and fans demanded that they do more things together. This was the third music video that Mitchie had seen them in together. She wasn't much of the jealous type. But who wouldn't get jealous of a girl that her boyfriend was inviting into his music videos? She was very happy that one of her friends from camp was getting her well-deserved fame… just not with _her _boyfriend.

She was saddened by the fact that she had not been invited to be in the background of a music video or something, but pepped up again when she saw that at the end on the song, Shane mouthed her name with a loving smile. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle at this mark of affection.

She changed the channel right in time for Hot Tunes to come on and was very surprised to see who was standing beside their reporter.

"World-famous singer T.J. Tyler has now retired from the business to put more focus on her daughter's ability and get her into the spotlight. Tess Tyler is now working on a CD with Hollywood Records, and reportedly receiving 4 million dollars in royalties. What have you got to say about this, Tess?" the reporter says, and turning to Tess for a response.

"Well it is true that my mom has retired, but has no intention of making that permanent. Just long enough for me to get my start. It is also true that I am making a new CD that will be coming out in December. But what is not true is that I shall be receiving 4 million in royalties. That rumor was obviously made up or something, since I am actually getting _6 million_ in royalties," Tess said with a smug grin.

"Well that's fantastic for you! Well that is all the time we have for now, but tune in at 9, and hear the scoop on Miley's most recent scandalous photos that have surfaced just hours ago."

Mitchie turned off the TV, and headed into her bedroom, letting out a long, torturous groan. Everyone she knew from camp is becoming famous, and some don't deserve it, and others are not in desperate need for it to pay their family's bills. She shook her head and hoped that one day her turn would come

Right as she took out her music notebook and was about to start brainstorming to come up with a new song, her cell phone rang. She dragged herself across the room and picked up her cell phone. Without even so much as glancing at the caller ID, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" Mitchie said, trying not to sound depressed about the events of the day. Not to mention the fact that school would start in three days.

"Hey, Mitch," the voice on the other end said cheerfully.

"Who is this?" Mitchie quickly asked accusingly.

"Jeez, Mitchie, it's Shane. You know, the one you kissed behind the bushes on the last day of camp for an hour," Shane laughed and said, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," she lied dully, and sat back down on her bed. Before she knew it, she let out a soft whimper, causing Shane to realize that something was wrong.

"Mitchie, you're lying. People don't just cry because someone they like called them. What's wrong?" the superstar asked kindly, not at all the way he'd act in public.

"Well first I saw one of your music videos on TV and saw Margaret in it with you, which upset me since you guys had he come back for four videos and haven't even thought that I might want to be in one. And then I watched Hot Tunes and found out that little witch that calls herself Tess Tyler is now making a CD to come out in December and she is getting 6 million in royalties. Oh, and let's not forget that school is starting in three days!" Mitchie said, but snapped at the end. "I'm sorry, none of this is you fault."

"Well actually, part of that _is_ my fault. You're right that we should have asked you to be in a video. The guys and I agreed not to tell you this until the time came, but I think I should tell you now. For your birthday I was gonna ask you to do a Duet with me…. In front of a live audience," Shane said, glumly, since his girlfriend had gotten him depressed by all that she had said.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for being rude about that… But that does make me feel better," Mitchie said, feeling ten times happier than just a moment before. "Well I've got to go, dinner's just about ready. Bye!"

"Wait!" Shane said quickly into the phone.

"What?" Mitchie said suspiciously. "What could possibly be this important?" she questioned.

"You're going to need to ask your mom if you will be allowed to do the duet… We need to plan ahead," he responded contentedly.

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't though about that. Thanks for telling me this, and thanks for being so sweet. Well I've really got to go now. I'll talk to you later!" Mitchie said with a large grin stuck to her face.

"Yeah, but Mitchie. Love you." Click.

Mitchie walked toward her bedroom door so she could go get dinner, and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just say _love_ you?

**Author's Note**

**So, what did you think? I know it took me a while to get that chapter out, but I was hoping to get up to 29 or 30 reviews for the second chapter alone…. And guess what? I DID! And it seems that EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER wants me to continue except for one who thought it best remain a twoshot. It was hard for me to decide whether I should make it longer or not for various reasons, but I can see why they thought I should leave it as is…**

**Now, I am really hoping to get reviews from all of the people who have this story on their favorites/alerts list, but who knows… I might even get more than that! :D**

**Oh, and one more thing. I will be away for three weeks next month starting on the 11****th****, so if I don't get so many chapters out, sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you all want me to update soon, because **_**I **_**want me to update soon! :D**

**I love you all for staying with this story!**

**--Roxi--**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be busy writing the sequel, not writing fanfiction. :P**

**Chapter Three**

_Love you... Why did he say that? Does he actually mean he loves me, like really loves me?But what if that is not what he means, _Mitchie wondered soundlessly. All the possibilities made her wonder, and made her cranky.

She thought about writing a song about all of this confusing, but shot it down as soon as she heard her phone ring. She thought about answering it, but decided she wouldn't talk to anyone when she was thinking this hard. She let the caller get transferred to the answering machine, and heard Shane's gentle voice.

"Hi Mitchie, I just wanted to say something. When I said 'love ya' I didn't really mean love ya, I mean I love you like a friend... Well not a friend, but a girlfriend, but not like in love, but... Okay, let me start over. I like you a lot and I hope that someday it will be love. True love. Well anyway, I guess I'll talk to you--" Shane was cut off by Mitchie when she picked up the phone.

"Later?" Mitchie asked and giggled. "How about now?"

Shane laughed nervously, wanting to know if she had just heard everything he had just said. "How much of that message did you hear?" He asked, still laughing anxiously. "Because that message... Well it was kinda stupid..."

"No, it's not stupid, I think it's cute when you go on like that." Mitchie giggled and said, "No matter how stupid you _may have _sounded, I still got the point, and I feel no differently about you."

Shane smiled at this comment. He was so glad to know that even when he made a complete fool out of himself, she's still like him.

"Well part of the reason I called was to see if you'd come to a party this Saturday as my date. It's just going to me and some close friends. I've told all of them all about you, they'd be delighted to meet you, Mitch," Shane said, without even thinking. He hadn't arranged to have a party this weekend. He'd have to make some quick arrangements, and hope that a few of his friends, for once, _didn't_ have plans for a Saturday night.

"Yes, that would be great, let me just go and ask my mom. But I'm not sure I'll get an answer right away, so I'll call you back," Mitchie said happily.

"Okay, so I guess I will talk to you later then, be sure to call me back soon!" Shane said hopefully.

"Yeah, I will. Bye," she said.

"Bye, I love--" he quickly stopped what he was saying. "I mean I..."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Goodbye," Mitchie said, and set her phone down onto the receiver. She smiled dreamily, and went out to ask her mom about the party.

She lightly walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen, where her mother was putting leftovers from dinner away. When she was done, before she had a chance to start washing the dishes, Mitchie got her attention.

"Hey mom, I know I have already asked one big question for the night," she began, referring to the duet Shane has surprised her with (which she very surprisingly said yes to), "but Shane just asked me over to a dinner party he is hosting on Saturday. Just a few close friends and family. His uncle Brown is going to be there," Mitchie lied through her teeth. "He said he'd invite you too, but he thought you might want to go to the Sting concert that he got you tickets for... Whoops, did I forget to mention this before?"

"A Sting concert? I used to love them! I'd love to go, and we'll pick you up at about Midnight, because that is when these concerts tend to get out," Connie said to her daughter excitedly.

"So that's a yes?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. I would never pass up a chance like this!" Connie said, and began washing the dishes with more enthusiasm than Mitchie had ever seen before. Before she new it, her mother one singing the cover song from their debut album.

Mitchie wandered out of the kitchen, and then realized that neither she nor Shane had Sting tickets for her parents. She ran back to her bedroom and looked through the caller ID for Shane's phone number, and called him back.

"Shane, can you get two Sting tickets for this Saturday?" Mitchie spoke quickly and worriedly.

"Um... Mitchie, Sting doesn't have a concert on Saturday. Their next concert is next Wednesday. Why do you need them anyway?" Shane asked curiously and suspiciously. Although Mitchie could not see it, her boyfriend glared at her, thinking that she had a date or something with some other boy.

"I got my mom to say yes to the party after promising that you had offered tickets to Sting for her and my dad," the brunette girl said to him. "But I will be in serious trouble if they find out. What am I going to do? I will never be allowed to see you again when they find out I lied!" She looked around her bedroom, thinking she might find an answer, but had no such luck.

"I have an idea," said Shane, and Mitchie could even _hear_ the grin on his face, he sounded so happy to have found an answer. "Just tell your parents to stay home on Saturday. Tell them that you will not go to the party until they see Sting live."

"But then I'll never go to your party!" Mitchie complained, obviously confused, for anyone would be at this point in the conversation, since Shane had not yet explained himself.

"My uncle toured with a bunch of different bands... He might be able to strike a deal with Sting and get them to go to your house as a personal performance. He's always talking about how various famous people owe him favors, and he owes me a favor for making me go to camp as a teacher, so I may be able to do it." Shane was out of breath after having to explain this whole thing, and walking across the mall; he was on his cell phone, and shopping for clothes for his next concert when Mitchie called him back. He had left the moment he was done talking to Mitchie for the first time that day.

"Oh my gosh! You really think you could do that?" Mitchie said, grinning widely at this.

"It's a long shot, but I will definitely try," Shane replied. "Well I've got to go, I am shopping for clothes for some of my upcoming concerts, so I will see you on Saturday. I'll pick you up at six o'clock, kay?"

"Great! Bye!" Shane hung up the phone, and flung herself on her bed in joy. _I am going to SHANE GRAY'S party as his DATE!!_

**Author's note**

**So, how was that chapter? Mitchie is going to do a duet with Shane AND going to a party as his date!!**

**Well, I will only post the next chapter (the party) if I get a certain number of reviews, and only I know what that number is, so you better hope that enough people will take the extra moment to write a review! :D**

**Well anyway, I love all of my reviewers, so the more of you that review, the more of you to love! :D**

**--Roxi--**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, and that is why I write FANfiction, not OWNERfiction.**

**Chapter 5**

"But Uncle Brown!" Shane pleaded as his uncle paced back and forth.

"Shane, that just isn't something that I can do. As much as I'd love to help you, I just cannot make something like this happen," the man stopped when a thought popped into his head. "Well maybe I can ask someone who owes me a favor to help me out with this... I mean I should try everything I can to help you since I owe you a favor for teaching."

"That's what I've been trying to say all along!" Shane said, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. "Just ask somebody to do this for you... I want this girl Uncle Brown. I think I might be in love with her."

"Nonsense. You've been dating her for what, a week now?" Shane's uncle sad, looking at him curiously.

"With all of the girls I've dated that long, who have I said that about?" the young star asked. When his uncle did not respond, he said, "None. I think I really mean it with Mitchie... She inspires me, she's creative, and she's her."

"I'll do what I can. I'll call you later when I've got it worked out. Just give me the girl's address so I can give it to Sting," Brown said. He was finally helping Shane get the girl of his dreams.

"Here." Shane handed him a piece of paper with Mitchie's address. "remember, have it worked out by Saturday at 6.

"Yea, sure. I've got some serious phone calls to make now," Shane's uncle said in a rush, as he pulled out his cell phone, flipping through the numbers.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mom, I lied. There isn't even a concert for Sting on Saturday. I was hoping to leave for the party before you and dad would even be getting ready yet. I'm sorry for lying. But if I still manage to get you to see Sting live, can I go to the party?" Mitchie said, looking at her feet because of the guilt trapped inside of her.

"I'm glad you admitted to lying. And yes, you can go to the party if you somehow manage to get us to see Sting live... But if they aren't even having a concert on Saturday, you know you aren't going to that party, right?" Connie said, eying her daughter suspiciously, knowing she was up to something, but didn't mind.

"Yes, I know mom." She quietly went to her room, fake crying, until she reached the door and closed it behind her. "Yes!" she said in a loud whisper. She dialed Caitlyn's phone number; she couldn't wait to tell her this news!

**Meanwhile...**

Caitlyn brushed her hair lightly, making sure not to mess up the curls she placed so carefully when her cell phone rang from her bedroom. _Who could that be? It's not Nate, he's about to pick me up..._

She picked up her phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" She said into the phone, but no one responded... at least, not in words. There was what sounded like a girl giggling on the other end.

"Who is this?" Caitlyn asked defensively.

"It's Mitchie! I just did something that so my mom let me go to a party with Shane on Saturday!" Mitchie screeched, still giggling.

Caitlyn was worried. "You didn't like trick them or anything, did you?"

"No, of course not," Mitchie said, once she settled down. "Shane and I arranged for the band Sting to come to my house for a personal concert!"

"Oh my gosh, that is SO cool!" Caitlyn said as she switched the phone to speaker. "Well I can't talk long, I'm going somewhere in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Mitchie said, finally rid of every last bit of laughter.

"Nowhere important. Hold on, someone's at the door." Caitlyn walked over to the front door of her house with her phone still in her hand, switched back from speaker phone to regular. She opened the door, and Mitchie could hear someone saying something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Caitlyn pulled the phone back up to her ear and said, "Well I've got to go now so I'll--"

"Who was that... Did I hear... Nate?" Mitchie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yea, I forgot to tell you... We're, uh... Sorta dating now," Caitlyn said quietly as she walked to Nate's Limo with him. "I really have to go now, he just got here, so bye." She shut her phone before Mitchie had a chance to respond.

_Caitlyn and... Nate?_

**I know that chapter wasn't terribly long, but I've been sick lately, and so has my family so I've been sick and taking care of three sick siblings, so sorry for the late and short update... Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I want to dedicate that chapter to ShizukuTsukishima749 for being so kind in her reviews, and for always reviewing.**

**I would like to say that I am disappointed with the fact that I only got 7 reviews that chapter... I have got 42 people with this on their alerts lists... If so many people like it, why do you hide that from me... I'd love to hear your input, and get your opinion, or even just your praise... it only takes 2 more minutes, so please take the time... I don't like getting less reviews for the chapter before, I like getting more. I like knowing when my readers appreciate my work...**

**Anyway, if you all want me to, I shall try to update once more before I leave in 12 days to go to California! :D**

**Luv you all,**

**Roxi**


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

**Sorry for the late update, but I am in California now! I tried to update before I left, but with relatives over, I couldn't really do that, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, then I would definitely be out shopping because of all the money I had or writing a sequel… not writing this.**

**Chapter 6: The Party**

Mitchie glanced at her navy blue dress in the mirror one last time before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen, where her mother, Connie, was preparing taco salad for dinner.

Mitchie inhaled the aroma and smiled. Her mother always knew just the right things to put into food, and she continued to be amazed at the ability in the kitchen she had.

When Connie noticed her daughter standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she smiled. Her smile was quickly off of her face when she noticed what Mitchie was wearing. She was wearing a cute party dress, something someone might wear to a party being hosted by a celebrity.

"Where do you think you're going in that dress?" the stern mother asked with her eyebrows raised. She was tapping her long, painted fingernails on the kitchen counter as she quietly waited for a response from her daughter, who knew that look from her all too well.

"Shane's party, remember? You said I could go," Mitchie said simply, trying to avoid the glare shooting from her mom's eyes. "I just came in here to ask if I could borrow a pair of cute sandals that would go with this dress." Lie. She didn't care about the sandals. In fact, Caitlyn was going to lend her some when she and her mom came to pick Mitchie up. She just wanted to start a fight with her mom so she could be right in the end, because she knew Sting would come.

"No, I never said you could go to that party. In fact, I recall specifically saying no to you going to that party. I do not appreciate it when my own daughter lies to me to my face," Connie said, beginning to get angry at the teen that she was ashamed to call her daughter at that very moment.

"You said something to the effect of 'You can go if you can manage to get Sting here on Saturday. So if Sting comes here and I end up missing that party, I will have done my end of the deal, without you doing yours," Mitchie said, secretly enjoying toying with her mother's head. She knew that it was mean of her to do, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, and look. Do I see Sting in my house? No, and that is because they—"She was cut off by her husband walking in excitedly.

"Honey, you'll never guess who is in our living room RIGHT NOW!!" He said, sounding like some teenage fan-girl.

"Who is it, Steve?" Connie asked her husband, sounding slightly annoyed because she had been in the middle of an important talk with her daughter.

"Sting! They said that a personal performance has been arranged for us tonight, and they'll play all night long if they want!" the overly excited middle-aged man said, on the verge of jumping up and down, he was so excited.

"Oh my…. Mitchie, I am so sorry. I thought you were going into a rebellious stage of being a teenager, and you were tricking me. I never would have imagined that you actually got Sting to come to our house!" Connie apologized and hugged her daughter. "Do you need me to give you a ride to Shane's house?"

"Nah, that's ok. Caitlyn and her mom are picking me up," the brunette girl responded happily as she skipped to the door.

She walked outside, and saw Caitlyn's mom's SUV parked outside, and she could see two figures inside the vehicle waiting for her. She opened the car door, and said "Let's go."

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that was a shorted chapter, but that is part one out of two for this.**

**And now, you shall see the dedications part of my story, where I say who this chapter is dedicated to! I'd really like to dedicate this chapter to Shizuku Tsukishima749, because she is one of the main reasons I keep writing this story, but since many of you have been great encouragement, I will dedicate this one to someone(s) else. This one is for Andy the Christmas Tree and The Dark Side Trio for having fun/funny reviews. They always brighten my days, and I'd like to thank you for that.**

**And ya know, the more people who want me to update, the faster I might actually update, so keep that in mind!**

**I love you all!**

**--Roxi--**


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

**OMG I am SO sorry for the late update! I had such a great time in California, never really had a chance to update, and when I got back on Monday I totally forgot! I'm sorry though, and that is why I am going to TRY to make this chapter longer than all the others. I hope you enjoy, because I DEFINITELY enjoy writing this for you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters or any events that happened in the movie Camp Rock, or the movie itself for that matter, I would be out flying on a private jet, or paying some geek to do my schoolwork for me... oh wait, I'm a geek... nvm, but still, the whole private jet thing. Seriously.**

**Chapter 6 Part Two**

As Caitlyn's mom drove to Shane's house, which was out of town, about an hour-long drive, Caitlyn and I sat in the back seat talking about boys... Well not boys in general, but our boyfriends.

"Nate has been so sweet to me. It's hard to believe that he is only 15. He seems so mature, I would've thought he was 18, until he asked me out. An 18 year old wouldn't ask out a 14 year old, so I figured he was younger than that..." Caitlyn couldn't stop talking about Nate. Apparently they had been dating since the end of Camp Rock, and she kept it a secret, not knowing how I would react about her dating one of the guys in the band with Shane. I thought it was absolutely great, but she wasn't sure.

I rolled my eyes as she continued to gab about the great time she has had dating Nate, and she noticed, because it wasn't very subtle. "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I totally forgot to ask how you and Shane have been doing. I mean you obviously are still dating if you are going to the party as his date. I mean what kind of person would go to a celebrity's party as their date if they weren't dating? I would never do that with Nate if we were just friends. I'm going as his date, and I'm so excited because we've had dated before, but never gone to a party as a couple, and it's so cool because..." I leaned my head against the window in boredom as she talked about Nate yet again, and she didn't even notice when I stopped listening for the last 40 minutes of the drive.

I actually fell asleep while she was talking about him, and guess what. When I woke up and we were parked in front of Shane's house, she was STILL talking. Not just talking, but talking about Nate... still.

"We're here, girls," Caitlyn's mom, Christine, said. "Go have fun, but not too much. I will pick you up at around 2 AM."

_I'm supposed to be home at midnight... Oh well._

We walked into the humongous house, and found that there were no people there. Well there were, but it was just Shane, Jason, Nate, and... Tess Tyler?

"We thought that if we said it was a party, your parents would be more inclined to let you go, and it would seem more real if YOU thought it was a party too. Anyway, I think we all already know each other, so no need for introductions. Let's just all go our separate ways now. We all walked up the large, white marble staircase, and went toward separate rooms. Tess was walking arm in arm with Jason toward a bedroom. _Tess and Jason? _I saw Nate and Caitlyn grinning at each other as they walked toward a different bedroom. And finally I figured out what was going on as Shane and I walked into the master bedroom.

"One second, Shane. I need to talk to Caitlyn for a second." I didn't wait for a response, I just walked out of the room, and looked for the one that Caitlyn and Nate were in. They were already making out on the bed in a fit of passion.

"Caitlyn, I need to talk to you," I said, but I went unnoticed. "I need to talk to you!" I said louder. She noticed this time, and walked reluctantly over to where I was standing.

"What? Nate and I were a little bit _busy_," Caitlyn said, obviously annoyed, but excited at the same time. "Isn't this great? We have till two AM to do whatever we want with them... Oh darn, we have to go home after this..."

"Exactly," I said. "We need to tell our mom's that we're... Staying at Tess's house for the night so they won't pick us up. And obviously we need to tell Tess." Caitlyn gave me an odd look, but then agreed.

"You mean you actually _want _to spend the night?" my best friend asked, worrying for me.

"Well just in case Shane and I _do_ decide to do something, I want to be prepared for everything. SO let's go tell Tess our plan," I said, and we rushed toward the room where Jason and Tess were in, afraid of what we might see.

To our surprise, we saw absolutely nothing... and I mean that quite literally. They weren't in there. We walked further into the room, and saw a door to a bathroom. That is where we saw something. Tess was shirtless on top of the sink where Jason had his arms wrapped completely around Tess. They were making out very intensely, but Tess pulled away when she saw us.

"What are you doing here?" Tess asked, crossing her arms over her bare midriff.

"We need to talk to you, and then we promise to leave you alone for the rest of the night. Please," we said, desperate to get back to our boyfriends.

"Fine." She led us out of the bathroom toward the doorway. "What do you want? If you're looking for a condom, I could give you some. I already knew what was going on the whole time."

"No, that's not it. We need you to pretend that we are spending the night at your house tonight so that our mom's won't pick us up," Caitlyn repeated the plan to Tess, and Tess grinned.

"You two are bad! I like it!" she said. "Yeah, sure I will pretend you guys spend the night at my house tonight."

"Great," Caitlyn and I said in unison.

We walked to our rooms and each called our moms, saying we were spending the night with Tess. Our mom's weren't the least bit suspicious, and all was going according to plan.

"So, Shane. Where were we?" I asked seductively.

"Right here," he said, leaning in for a slow kiss. It was a long and tender one, and surprisingly enough, our first kiss. I hadn't seen him since camp, and we never did kiss before we went our separate ways. It was the most wonderful thing I could've ever imagined. We continued to kiss each other softly and passionately, and he reached for the bottom of my dress and pulled it up. He pulled away from the kisses long enough to get the dress over my head, and went right back to it when he was done. He was very happy when he learned that the dress had a built in bra, which meant I wasn't wearing one. I grinned through the kisses, and pulled at my silk underwear, that I got just for this occasion, not knowing if anything was going to happen.

He was about to get the underwear off, when I said, "Wait."

**Author's note**

**Okay, so I decided to make it a three part chapter, so there is still one more part left, unless I change my mind and make it even longer...**

**So did you like it? I'm sorry if I made that a little too string for the younger readers, I will try to make no more like that after this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to xo Drama xo** **Junkie xo and her brother Mikey because they have both been great friends, even though only she actually reads this and her brother doesn't. L)**

**Love you all,**

**Roxi**


	8. Chapter 6 Part Three

**So sorry for the late update! I have been so... not busy, but forgetful, and my whole family has a cold... but anyway, getting on with things...**

**Disclaimer: yea, the owner of the rights to Camp Rock would totally be writing FANfiction...**

"What's wrong, Mitchie, is this too fast?" Shane asked, trying to be polite by looking away from her breasts. "We can just watch a movie tonight if that's what you want... I mean it's not what I planned, but I would do anything for you, including not doing anything."

"No, that's not it. I just..." Mitchie trailed off, looking out of the room, not daring to look Shane in the eyes. She bit her lip while waiting for the awkward silence to end.

"What is it Mitchie? You can tell me," Shane urged, wanting to know why his girlfriend wouldn't want to have sex with a 10 inch long famous musician.

"I'll be right back." Mitchie hurriedly rushed to the master bathroom to get a towel. She wrapped it around herself long enough to enter Jason's room, hoping that he and Tess were still in the bathroom. Luckily, they were, so she reached for Tess's purse and grabbed one of the condoms. It definitely wasn't her plan... She said wait because she actually wanted to wait to have sex, but once she got it out of her mouth, she did the opposite of what her brain told her to do.

She brought the condom into the room, slammed the door shut, and ripped off the towel. She noticed that he was already shirtless, which sped up the process a little bit.

"You look amazing," Shane said, examining her figure. He slowly walked in her direction as she glided toward him.

When they got to about a foot away from each other, Mitchie pulled the condom from behind her back, and said, "Open up." Following the statement was her unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, only to find that he had gone commando.

She opened up the package and let him put it on. It took quite a few long moments for it to be put on though, because his confidence level was quickly dropping. It was indeed his first time, and he thought that since it was (probably) her first time too, he wouldn't really have to impress her, but then he realized that it was all the more reason to impress her. With his fumbling fingers, it was hard to get the rubber on, but he somehow managed.

He leaned in to kiss her, and it was a slow and beautiful kiss, which led them to the bed.

Mitchie woke up in Shane's bed, and was surprised at first, but then remembered the events of last night. Too embarrassed to stay there, she quickly got dressed and was about to make her way downstairs, where she would wait for Tess and Caitlyn. Too bad for her, Shane woke up at the sound of her shoes clunking on the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily, but sweetly nonetheless. "Is your mom here to pick you up?" He looked at the clock on the bedside table and shrugged.

"No. I just couldn't stand the thought of being in here after what happened last night. I mean... Well it was pretty embarrassing for me. I was just gonna go downstairs and wait for Tess and Caitlyn." Mitchie looked at her feet, afraid of what Shane must be thinking about her pulling out right as he was about to have an erection.

"There is NOTHING to be embarrassed about. You were afraid... Or did I hurt you? If that's it, I am very sorry," Shane said, now realizing that it may very well have been his fault.

"No... Well it was painful, but it's just because it was my first time. It's that I felt like god was watching us, and that gave me an uncomfortable thought," Mitchie lied. The real reason that she pulled away in the middle was the fact that he wasn't as good as her real first, and it reminded her of him.

Her first time was difficult to say the least. She didn't want to enjoy it, but hormones are hormones. I mean people enjoy sex whether it is with a lover OR a rapist. That's right, her first time was from rape.

"No, Shane... that was a lie... you weren't my first, but the person who was raped me. I didn't want to tell you because it's someone you know."

**I am so sorry for making it short, but I came up with that idea, and once I had the thought of rape, I just HAD to leave it on a cliffhanger. :P**

**If you want to find out what happens next (and I DO already have it planned!), then you better review and tell me, or else I might think that you don't care if I update...**

**Anyway, I love all of my readers and reviewers, so keep it up!**

**Roxi**


End file.
